Double The Trouble Updated V
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: This is Double the Trouble but it's been updated I've gone back a spell checked it and re wrote some parts of it hope you like it I know fanfiction doesn't have MA mature adult feature but this can come under it so please only read if your 18 or older thanks I don't want this to be taken down thanks


Double The Trouble

Angel's pov

I sighed as I finished watering my plant, as I left I faintly heard a moan,curiosity took over me the only other people on the Tardis are the Doctor and John Smith, The Doctor and I have travelled with each other for 300 years, now we are joined by his ganger, we saved him from the island my ganger stayed behind, I think John was a bit upset he seemed to get along well with her in the short time everyone was together.

We had dropped Rory and Amy home earlier, curiosity got the best of me so I headed in the direction of the noise and ended up at the Doctor's room, the door was slightly open so I took a peak inside and what I saw would never leave me ever in my life time, I backed away from the door and ran down the corridors to my room, My face was bright red I was sure of it, I touched my cheeks lightly with my finger tips they felt hot, My mind raced with thoughts.

(the Doctor had John pinned to the wall kissing his neck and exposed chest as John ran his fingers through the Doctor's unruly hair "Doctor please stop teasing" John moaned as the Doctor went lower) I shook my head to rid my mind of these thoughts.

After a few minutes all I could think about was the two men down a few corridors so I got undressed and went for a cold shower. I gasped as the cold water hit my warm skin once I had calmed down I turned the temperature back up to warm, I reached over to grab my body wash, once I had it, I flipped open the lid and poured some out, once I had put the bottle back I rubbed my hands together then slowly traced my fingers over my arms up to my shoulders, across my collar bone, I sighed as I trailed my finger down between my breasts around the curve of my ribs back up to the top of my breasts and rubbed them with the bubbly liquid once I had done my breasts I ran my hands over my ribs down my stomach, when I reached my hip bone the thoughts of my only other companions re-emerged in my head, I wondered what they were up to now, closing my eyes I let my mind and fingers wonder.

_(The Doctor pushing John against the wall kissing his luscious lips making them both groan in satisfaction, John running his fingers through the Doctors hair, as the Doctor slipped his tweed jacket from his shoulders, slowly pushing the garment down his arms an to the floor, John returned the favour, the two undressing each other while placing loving and tender kisses along familiar skin, John gasped as the Doctor bit his neck leaving a trail of love bites along pale skin for all to see_.)

I moaned as my finger drew closer to the place I needed most, when I heard a knock on my door "for god sake" I cursed as I quickly washed up and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my chest I walked over to my door and opened it John stood in front of me "yes John?" John frowned as he looked me over "what do you want?, stop frowning, your freaking me out" John looked me in the eyes and smiled "sorry was a little distracted, um Doctor wants to know if your not to busy can you come to the control room" I nodded and went to close my door but John held it open "John I need to get dressed" John nodded and lent forward placing a light kiss to my lips before turning around and walking off in the direction of the control room.

I shut the door my finger ran across my bottom lip as I went to get dressed, pulling my finger away I grabbed my white bra and thong that went with it, I quickly dried my body and put my underwear on, Once I got my hair dried and in a pony tail I grabbed a white shirt, a black skirt and my boots on, I looked in the mirror and smirked then I made my way to the control room.

Once I got there I saw both the Doctor and John's jaws drop, I walked up the stairs and over to the Tardis's control panel "so what did you want?", the Doctor cleared his throat and blinked a few times "um, is their anywhere you want to go Angel" I thought this over and decided to play a game to see how if the Doctor final understood my feelings "well I wouldn't mind going to my room I was kind of busy, but I need some help" John smiled while the Doctor frowned not understanding, I wonder how long John was outside my room and if he heard me moaning, I walked over to the Doctor and leaned my chest against him, I could feel his twin heart beats beat fanatically"what do you say Doctor, will you and John help me" the Doctor looked at John as did I, I saw a mischievous grin plastered across his face, I think the Doctor caught on to what we meant as his face went bright red.

I pushed my body closer to the Doctor, when I felt something poke me in the stomach through the Doctor's pants "Doctor did you leave your sonic screwdriver in you pants pocket or is it something else" I gasped and pressed my hip to his, I faintly heard a small groan escape his lips, I could see John smirking as he walked towards us, (someone is having fun) I thought while looking at John's tight pants.

Chapter 2

Once John was near enough I pulled him against the Doctor making them groan at the contact (oh god this is so fun) my mind reeled as I lent over my Doctor's shoulder and kissed John, his lips were soft and warm, I decided to tease the Doctor and moan softly next to his ear "that is defiantly not a sonic screwdriver is it Doctor" the Doctor groaned as I pushed my hips against him again thinking what it would be like to have both of these amazing men in me, I pulled away from the two and went to walk out of the control room when John called "Angel get back here" I smirked "make me".

Both the Doctor and John went to grab me but I ran down the halls pretty easy to do in heels I think, I ran to the Doctor's room once inside I noticed how clean it was (should be a few minutes till they find me) I mused as I wandered over to the bed it had a blue duvet (Tardis colour figures), I crawled up to the top of the bed and unbuttoned some of the buttons on my shirt and leant back against the head rest a few pillows were scattered around the bed, I took a look at my surroundings stars lined one wall along with a book shelf of relics and memories of our adventures to my left on my right was the door to the Doctors own bathroom a few pictures of our friends was next to the door I smiled at the pictures (Jack, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory and River) I smiled then I heard it the sound of shoes hitting the corridor's floor, I waited nothing more than a few seconds when the door was shoved open and two panting men stood in the doorway catching their breaths "Angel, why did you run?" John asked as he placed a hand on the Doctor's hip I noticed his hips move close to the Doctor's rear this made me smirk.

I leaned forward showing them a peak at my chest "well I need some help if you two want to help but not here, my room" I chuckled as both men ran to my room as soon as the words left my mouth, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way slowly to my room, Once I got there I looked at the two naked men sat on my bed (oh my gosh) "like what you see Angel" John growled as he stood up, I let my eyes wonder his pale body, I smiled and walked over to John placing my hands on his chest I kissed those sweet lips, John licked my bottom lip my lips parted for his tongue (this is better than any other kiss I have ever had in my life).

I suddenly felt a body press against my back so I rolled my hips causing friction for the three of us "Angel your ... Ah... such a tease" the Doctor whispered into my ear as he placed butterfly kisses along my neck, John broke the kiss and unbuttoned my top completely throwing it away from us, his eyes racked my body making me shiver, I felt the Doctor's hands on my breasts fondling and caressing them making me shiver more "Doctor please stop teasing" both the Doctor and John pulled away "Angel why did you say that?" the Doctor asked I blushed ( damn why did I say that right now god) I heard a chuckle leave John's lips.

I watched John as he walked around me so I turned to face them as John wrapped his arms around the Doctor "she saw us earlier, guess Angel heard what I said" I blushed again but nodded "I heard Angel moaning your name in the shower and mine, she wants us and I want her, what do you say Doctor?" I watched the Doctor's face as a few emotions passed through his black eyes.

I sat down on the bed an sighed leaning forward I undone my boots and kicked them off I knew John and the Doctor were watching and I didn't care, I just ruined the only chance of being with them for good. "you can go if you want I'm going to go to sleep" I fell back on the bed and reached behind myself to unzip my skirt and shimmed it off, I crawled up to the top of my bed left in just my underwear I turned and stared at the two men at the foot of my bed and waited a few minutes for them to make a move.

Chapter 3

John was the first to move I inwardly smirked as he crawled up the bed and kissed me, I felt my eyes flutter close as John put more pressure into the kiss, I moaned as John licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, my mind wanted me to tease him make him beg me but I wanted to play with that wicked tongue of his, I choose to tease him so I rubbed his manhood slowly with my hand making John groan, I pulled away and licked my lips tasting him on my lips was pure heaven "Doctor are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to join us" I asked leaning forward so the Doctor got a better view, I gasped as John fondled my breasts.

I noticed the Doctor get more aroused as John teased my skin with kisses, licks and nibbles so I leant back against his broad chest, the Doctor moved over to the bed slowly climbing on the bed (he seems nervous, I wonder why) "Doctor what's wrong?" I ask lifting my hand to trace his jaw line and cheek "I just don't understand why we didn't do this sooner" I giggled and kissed my Doctor's lips, lips that have spoken more times than one could imagine in his 900 year life I always thought they would be rough but they were soft like silk I moaned into the kiss as John moved behind me rubbing his fingers were I need them the most, my body moved on it's own accord before I knew it I was on all fours John behind me and the Doctor beneath me "John please...I need you...please" I moaned as the tip of his manhood touched my core I don't know when my underwear disappeared or when we were all naked on my bed but I couldn't care less as, I looked down at the Doctor and kissed those silky soft lips, as I kissed the Doctor John had fully seated himself inside of me he started to move at a slow pace I moaned and leant forward against the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor ran his fingers through Angel's blond locks whispering sweet words into her ear (god I need more, 300 years with this guy and he never considered this..ah..mm) "John stop please" the Doctor looked at his ganger as he stop thrusting into me "did I hurt you Angel?" I shook my head some of my blond hair sticking to the back of my neck "I need more please...Doctor" I looked at the man underneath me "what do you need Angel?" I stared into his black eyes for a few seconds and saw hesitation sighing I moved to his ear "I need you inside me to" I whispered.

I shifted my body so I was leaning over the Doctor again "please Doctor" I begged.

Chapter 4

For now it's the Doctor's pov.

I stared up at Angel her body glistening with a light sheen of sweet, I watched one droplet as it ran from her neck down to her chest, I envied that droplet it got to caress My Angel's skin, wait My Angel since when (since she tried to seduce us you dolt, no longer than that since I found her 300 years ago) my mind rattled on taking in every curve and inch of skin above mine, "Angel I don't want to hurt you" I tried to reason but my mind was telling me to do it (come on 300 years of looking at her beautiful body now your a bit younger in body get to it I'm sick of waiting) I knew it was my past regenerations that made my mind whirl like this.

I saw Angel lips moving forming words that I couldn't hear "what was that?" I heard John and Angel laugh "so am I going to get an answer Doctor" Angel asked again "umm okay we only live once" I watched as Angel grinned.

I watched John pull out of Angel, he went to grab the lube which was next to my left hand, I lifted myself on to my elbows I wanted no needed to taste those strawberry lips again her lips drew me in for more I could feel Angel licking my bottom lip so I let my tongue leave my mouth to tango with hers in a intricate pattern my mind relished in the moans and groan that left her throat, I tried to distract Angel long enough for John to stretch her some more we both knew Angel would never let us do anything other than this.

Once John had finished lubing Angel up I felt him grab my manhood giving it a few strokes with his lubed hand making me groan, "John stop or I'm gonna" I growled a little when he tugged at my manhood then backed off, Angel leaned back her core touched the tip of my member making me hiss as she moved about "God Angel stop moving" I saw both John and Angel smirking "teasers" Angel leaned back against John's chest I watched as John kissed licked and nipped at Angel shoulder and neck "Doctor are you okay now?" I nodded.

Chapter 5

John's pov

Angel's skin was so soft under my lips I could kiss it all day and never get tired of it I shifted a little behind her so I could plunge back into her tight heat with the Doctor, we both pushed in stretching Angel apart making her moan loudly, I groaned at the feel of the Doctor's manhood against mine "oh...god...so...good" I leaned forward pressing Angel more onto the Doctors manhood "so tight Angel" I breathed into Angel's ear licking the shell of her ear I pulled back and thrusted back in making the three of us moan, I grabbed the Doctor's leg giving it a gentle squeeze "move Doctor, lets make Angel feel really good".

Normal pov

The Doctor nodded and pulled out leaving the tip in when he pushed back in John pulled out making Angel moan in the Doctor's ear "Doc...Doctor", as The Doctor thrusted back in hitting Angel's G-spot causing her back to arch pushing his manhood further inside of her, Both the Doctor and John stopped "Angel are you okay, we didn't hurt you did we" the both said in unison Angel shook her head "you will if you don't start moving" the Doctor and John grinned and both thrusted in and out of Angel at the same time causing a lot of friction for the three of them.

Angel cried out as both of her lovers hit her G-spot together, Angel arched up her blue eyes slipped shut a blinding white light flooded the darkness making her a bit dizzy Angel grabbed the first thing she could reach which was the headboard of her bed, The Doctor reached up and caressed her breasts making Angel moan aloud "Doctor...John...oh...god...so close...mmhh".

John and the Doctor sped up both determined to bring their Angel to her climax, the two thruster harder into Angel making her gasp and moan, the lights behind Angel's eyes grew brighter, Angel could feel a tight coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter "Gonna cum" Angel moaned as her lovers gave one final thrust all three cuming together.

The Doctor and John pulled out of Angel the three collapsed on to the bed in a heap of limbs the room echoed with rapid heartbeats Angel tried to open her eyes but the lights in her room where to much to handle "we should have done that a lot sooner" the Doctor said Angel and John laughed "you don't say Doctor" Angel replied trying to get comfortable between her lovers "I just thought we didn't use protection" Angel said her hand running her finger over his skin drawing invisible patterns on the Doctor's stomach "your right oh well if your pregnant we can start the time lord race again" Angel nodded as her heart beat returned to normal, "talk later sleep you two, your gonna need your strength" John said as he wrapped his arms around his two lovers.

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Angel had her way with The Doctor and John, since then they have been at it every night even during the day, well Angel thinks it's been a week they were in the time vortex time didn't really work here a day could be a year so Angel gave up with it a long time ago.

Angel was walking around the Tardis wondering where her lovers had gone to, she looked in their respective rooms but they weren't there, she had looked in the kitchen, library, pool, games room, closet and any other room she came across, Angel huffed as she made her way back to her room as she neared her destination she could hear noises coming from her room (did I leave that stuff out, hum I might have, god I can't wait to see their faces) Angel thought as she reached the open bedroom.

Inside Angel's bedroom

The Doctor and John sat cross legged on the floor a box of toys between them they were looking at the different toys, Angel smiled when she saw the Doctor with a whip in his left hand while he held a ball gag in the right "having fun boys" Angel called from the door startling the Doctor and his ganger, both of them dropped the items they had in their hands "Angel...ummmm" Angel smiled at the Doctors nervousness "it's fine,I wanted to show you two this at some point anyway" Angel said sticking her tongue out at her lovers a metal ball glistened in the centre of her tongue "has that healed yet Angel?" John asked nodding at Angel's tongue piercing.

Angel nodded "yeah it has, how about we test it out, Doctor, John smith".

Chapter 7

The Doctor and his Ganger nodded as they put down the toys that Angel possessed both still wondered how the girl got them on board the Tardis with out the Doctor noticing, (I'll ask her later) the Doctor thought as his Ganger dragged him onto the bed, Angel giggled and made her way over to them.

The three practically tore each others clothings into bits as the messed about on the bed, John was the fist to kiss Angel and her new tongue piercing, John groaned low in his throat

Chapter 8

John pulled Angel flush against him their naked bodies rubbed against each other The Doctor sat back and watched his ganger feverishly kiss his...no Their Angel, This relationship was not just him and Angel but Angel, John and himself the three of them loving each other in any way possible both physically and mentally.

The Doctor stared intently at his lovers, his long fingers grazed the plush carpet of Angel's room, The Doctor's fingers wrapped around a dark blue ring, pulling it closer the Doctor lifted it to his eyes and looked at the object.

Angel pulled back from John's fiery kiss "It's a a certain toy for men Doctor, here let me show you" Angel said huskily, Angel sat on the floor in front of the Doctor her slim finger wrapped around the dark blue ring pulling it lightly from the Doctor hand "John get him hard please" Angel asked as she moved out of the way to shifted through her box of toys.

John knelt in front of his counter part and kissed him from his jaw down his neck to his pale chest, John licked and nibbled at the exposed flesh, John made his way down a familiar chest till he reached his goal.

John kissed the tip of the Doctor's manhood making him groan long fingers grasped John's brown hair pushing him further down his length, John gagged a bit and pulled back taking a few deep breaths, John leaned forward again and took The Doctor back in his mouth relaxing his throat, the Doctor ran his fingers relishing in the hot warm cavern that engulfed his entire length.

The Doctor moaned as John sucked and licked at his length, Angel watched her boys smiling to herself, Angel moved back over to her boys tugging lightly on John's hair, John pulled back breathing deeply.

The Doctor watched as Angel took the dark blue ring and pushed it down his length, the Doctor groaned as it reached the base of his manhood "looks good huh Angel" John whispered into her ear "oh yes definitely, John lie on the bed for me" John nodded and stood up and walked over to the bed and lay down on the silk sheets.

Angel grabbed the Doctor and took him over to the bed grabbing two condom and some lube from her draw a necessity since the start of their relationship, Angel squeezed some lube on her fingers placing a quick kiss on John's lips Angel ran her finger around John's entrance feeling the muscle quiver under her ministration, Angel pushed a single finger inside of him.

John gasped and tried to move away from Angel but the Doctor grabbed him and kept him still "sshh John it will be okay soon I promise" Angel said as she stretched and prepared him, Once Angel felt John was fully relaxed against her fingers she decided to seek out a certain bundle of nerves she knew the Ganger had.

A few minutes later Angel's finger brushed against the bundle of nerves making John arch his back moaning out loud, Angel pulled back her fingers and turned to the Doctor, The dark blue ring still sat against the brown curls on his pelvis motioning him over Angel grabbed a condom and slipped it on to the Doctor's manhood, Angel guided the Doctor to John's entrance.

Nodding his acknowledgment The Doctor pushed forward feeling John tense he stopped and looked at Angel then to John "John relax please or it will hurt" John groaned and tried to relax.

Angel grabbed the other condom and slipped it over's John's manhood grabbing the lube again Angel poured some on John's length Angel rubbed the lube up and down his length, The Doctor gripped Angel's waist and placed her above John's length.

Angel ran her hands down her body till she got to her core Angel grasped John's length and lined it up with her core, Angel lowed her body onto John as the Doctor entered John from behind.

John gasped and arched his body as his lovers double teamed him, Once the pair were fully sheathed in to and on their lover they started a slow pace John screwed his eyes shut as Angel clench around him a strangled moan escaping his lips John placed his hands on Angel's hips "Doctor wait" John panted the Doctor stopped moving and looked over Angel's shoulder at their lover "John is everything okay?" John took a deep breath "so tight above and hurts below" Angel and the Doctor stayed still John took a few deep breaths to relax.

After a few minutes John moved his hips pushing the Doctor out this also caused him to grind against Angel all three moaned in unison Angel placed her hands on John's chest and grinding against him while the Doctor thrusted slowly in and out of John enjoying the flex of his muscles as he relaxed around him.

John gripped Angel's hips tighter and lifted her hips up Angel moaned as John helped move her up and down on his length John groaned as Angel clenched around him and the Doctor hit a bundle of nerves inside of him the Doctor hit that bundle of nerves dead on every-time he thrusted into him, John changed the angle he thrusted into Angel.

Angel threw her head back and moaned as John hit her G-spot dead on "st...stop" Angel gasped out John slowed down and stopped as did the Doctor Angel lifted her self up off of John, Angel turned to the Doctor and motioned for him to move, so he pulled out they heard an audible pop.


End file.
